Complejo
by the.last.dream
Summary: Izaya tiene un complejo con el hombre mas fuerte de Ikebukuro, no puede evitar siempre querer llamar su atención. izaya x shizuo one shot!


**Complejo**

Tal como se había percatado Simon, Izaya Orihara tenía un serio complejo con Shizuo Heiwajima, no podía evitar el mantenerse cerca de éste todo el tiempo, provocándolo o maquinando planes tan solo para ver sus reacciones. Jamás aceptaría públicamente que el rubio le divertía bastante. Al principió solo fue simple curiosidad, disfrazada de un falso odio que le profesaba al sentirlo como una criatura de otro mundo debido a su fuerza descomunal, un monstruo (según él) y como tal, un ser que no merecía amor como sus tan preciados humanos. Con el tiempo, analizándolo y de a poco observando más, su percepción cambió y para cuando se dio cuenta, el informante ya se encontraba fascinado ante la complejidad de Heiwajima. Siempre cayendo en sus juegos y a la vez escapando de sus planes, se frustraba tanto al no poder atraparlo por completo que su sentimiento de odio esta vez provenía del escaso control que ejercía sobre él y no directamente de la existencia del rubio como quería hacer creer. No habían pasado más que unos pocos días cuando llegó a esta conclusión, cayendo de a poco en un estado de incredulidad y duda. Se desconocía a si mismo, pero cada vez le era mas difícil dejar de pensar en el chico de gafas violeta.

Orihara se sentía cansado, sentado al borde la cama pensando con un rostro serio. No ha podido dormir bien esa noche al dejarse envolver por la lujuria de un sueño que jamás pensó en tener. Unas manos con movimientos bruscos que no conocían la gentileza le recorrían llevándolo al placer, unas manos cuyo dueño conocía pero se negaba a confirmar con palabras.

Lanzó su navaja con odio en dirección a la muralla incrustándola, en un mal intento por liberar un poco de tensión. Entonces pensó que tal vez solo fuera un absurdo capricho y como tal, solo terminaría si lo llevaba a cabo.

Se mantuvo unos instantes más en su posición, hasta que con una mirada decidida se levantó de la cama, tomó su característico abrigo, recuperó su navaja de la pared y salió del departamento en busca del causante de su insomnio momentáneo. No tardó mucho tiempo en encontrarlo, por la hora era casi obvio que se encontrara en su hogar descansando y como buen informante, la dirección dicho lugar no era desconocida para él.

Se infiltró con sigilo en la habitación ajena y divisó una silueta recostada en la cama, avanzó unos pasos en su dirección y cuando estaba a punto de llegar una voz le dio a conocer que el hombre con fuerza descomunal no se encontraba dormido.

- ¿Qué pretendes hacer en mi cuarto pulga? ¿Tan desesperado estás por morir? – Izaya pudo notar la sonrisa socarrona que le dedicó mientras se incorporaba aun en medio de la oscuridad, gracias a la tenue luz de la luna que se filtraba de la cortina entre abierta.

- oh shizu-chan, estás despierto y yo que quería darte una sorpresa – respondió a la par que sacaba su navaja y se acercaba un poco más con cuidado.

- no evadas la pregunta, ¿Qué buscas? – Shizuo le miraba intensamente, sin preocuparle el hecho de que Orihara empuñara amenazadoramente un arma corto punzante.

- si te lo dijera no me creerías Shizu-chan, pero me arriesgaré con mis acciones – sonrió y antes de que el rubio pudiera decir algo tenia al informante sobre él, en su propia cama empuñando su arma sobre su cuello. Le sostuvo la mirada unos segundos antes de que lo inesperado para él sucediera. Labios tibios sobre los suyos entre abiertos por el asombro. Un contacto que casi con desesperación buscaba ser profundizado por aquel de ojos rojos. Shizuo intentó forcejear pero al instante su atacante se separó unos centímetros para advertirle – cuidado shizu-chan, si te mueves podría cortar tu cuello y por muy monstruo que seas no sobrevivirías a eso – el rubio se quedo inmóvil apretando sus dientes con enojo.

- entonces responde de una vez ¿qué pretendes con todo esto? -

- esto no es más que un capricho mio – el rubio sonrió - ¿de que va esa sonrisa? – preguntó un poco molesto. Se suponía que debía estar enojado, furioso y a punto de matarlo. Entonces ¿Por qué sonreía?

- ¿soy un capricho tuyo ahora pulga? Y ¿que sigue después? ¿me dirás que estas enamorado de mi o algo? Yo creo que tienes un complejo conmigo – soltó con sarcasmo al borde de la risa, pero algo le impidió seguir. Por un fugaz instante la expresión del informante cambió. Por un fugaz instante vio duda en los ojos ajenos. Se sorprendió y entonces dejó lo que parecía una broma, hasta ahí.

- que gracioso eres shizu-chan – seguía sonriendo tratando de disimular. Se quitó de encima del otro hombre, retirando su navaja en el proceso – solo vine a molestarte un poco – se dio la vuelta dispuesto a irse, pero su brazo fue tomado con violencia – si no me sueltas tendré que cortar tu brazo – Heiwajima bufó y lo soltó, no por miedo al cumplimiento de la amenaza. Izaya retomó su camino hacia la salida.

- sé que hay algo más detrás insecto – tomó un cigarro de la cajetilla que se encontraba junto a la cama y se lo puso en la boca encendiéndolo – y por cierto, no besas mal – hizo una pausa para exhalar el humo – para ser una pulga despreciable.

Orihara sonrió de lado aun de espaldas al su interlocutor, ignorando el pequeño cosquilleo en su estomago. Con una frase como esa solo conseguía que quisiera volverlo a hacer. Pensándolo bien, si, lo volvería a hacer y quien sabe si algún día podía conseguir aun más de lo que esperaba.

- ¿así que un complejo eh? … interesante – y rio con ganas, con esa risa estridente que tanto le caracterizaba, pensando que tal vez ahora pudiera conciliar el sueño.

FIN

_Bueno este es mi primer fanfic de la pareja, aún no me acostumbro a las personalidades y tengo la esperanza de que para la próxima resulte algo mejor (de hecho esto en un principio no era lo que tenia en mente, pero no resultó como quería).  
_


End file.
